The Black Rose
by SherryMiya
Summary: Aku hanyalah Setangkai Bunga Mawar Hitam...


_Aku memanglah tidak berguna._

Kulihat di depan mataku, hanya berbataskan kaca Kafe Poirot.. Kedua Insan itu telah kembali bersatu, seperti yang sudah Kami-Sama takdirkan.

Ran Mouri memang pantas mendapatkan Shinichi Kudou, setelah menanti selama 10 Tahun, terus menunggu kedatangan sang Detektif tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Lelaki Lainnya.

Sedangkan aku?

 _Hanya setangkai Mawar Hitan yang tak berguna, dibiarkan mengering di Sudut Ruangan._

Aku selama ini hanya bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Aku telah memberikan segalanya.

27 Tahun yang terbuang Sia sia.

Masa Kecil yang harusnya diisi kenangan bahagia.

Seluruh Kebahagiaan yang telah kucecap.

Semua aku berikan, hanya untuk dua potong Antidote APTX 4869.

Namun, apa yang aku dapatkan? Aku berkorban, aku merelakan semuanya, hanya untuk membantu Shinichi Kudou.

 _ **Namun apa yang aku dapatkan?!**_

Tidak ada.

Sekali lagi,

 _Menurut mereka.._

 _Mawar yang tidak cantik tidak pantas untuk dipajang._

Namun...

 _Kenapa harus Mawar Hitam?_

* * *

Semua orang menjulukiku Putri Es. Kedua Manikku tidaklah memancarkan ekspresi yang seharusnya anak berusia 7 Tahun pancarkan.

Memangnya, bagaimana bisa aku memancarkannya? Kalau Orang yang sangat aku nantikan itu berpaling dariku, setelah aku mengorbankan segalanya.

 _Apakah Mawar Hitam memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini?_

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Atau,

 _ **Tidak seorangpun yang**_ _ **mau**_ _ **mengetahuinya?**_

* * *

Lari. Lari dan Lari.

Kakiku berlari menembus hujan. Jasku basah, Rambut _Wine_ ku berantakan tak karuan. Semua orang menghakimiku dengan tatapan ganas.

Aku tak peduli lagi!

Biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku untuk pergi, melepaskan sakitku dan tekanan batinku yang semakin kencang disaat melihat Ran Mouri, bersama Shinichi Kudou tengah bermesraan...

Hatiku ini tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak luka.

 _Mawar hitam sudah memiliki Duri. Jangan tusukkan Duri lagi ke mahkotanya._

Aku terjatuh, tak sanggup menekan tekanan batin.

 _ **Menangislah, karena dibalik Hujan, tak akan ada seorangpun yang menyadari kau tengah menangis.**_

Begitu ya?

Runtuhlah sudah,Tembok Keangkuhan, Kesombongan yang kubangun selama 10 Tahun.

Shiho Miyano.. Sherry... Masihlah seorang manusia.

 _Benarkah begitu?_

* * *

Aku berdiri di sudut gang yang kotor, berlumut dan bau. Tanganku yang dulunya hanya memegang _Mouse_ komputer, Pensil ujian SD Teitan maupun hal hal tak berguna lainnya.. Kini memegang sesuatu,

Yang akan menjadi barang terakhir yang akan kupegang.

Aku harap, Pisau ini cukup tajam untuk mengakhiri hidupku ini. Aku tidak takut akan rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan saat Pisau ini akan mengiris Nadiku.

Karena.. Darah yang akan mengucur akan menghapus rasa sakitku, bersamaan dengan terhapusnya eksistensiku didunia ini nanti.

Biarkan aku pergi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak tertusuk selama kehidupanku ini... Jadi.. Biarkanlah _Sang Mawar Hitan mengering dan tinggal menjadi kenangan semata._

Hujan terus menerus menangis, menurunkan Airnya kearah kami para Manusia.

 _Apakah ini adalah Hujan terakhir yang menyirami sang Mawar Hitam?_

Hanya _sang Mawar Hitam.._ Dan sebilah pisau yang ada ditangan Shiho-lah yang mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

"Miyano?" Bisikku pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar orang disisiku. Aku merasa tadi, Miyano melewatiku..

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Ran. Aku rasa, Ran sangat cemburu.

 _Belakangan ini rasanya semua menjadi aneh.._

Dulu aku sangat menginginkan saat saat seperti ini, Berdua dengan Ran dan bermesraan.

Namun rasanya... Hampa. Kosong. Nihil. Kemana rasa cintaku dulu kepada Ran? Apakah... Aku tidak mencintainya, sebagai Kekasih lagi?

"Shinichi! Jawab aku!"

Tidak. Aku yang dulu lah yang mencintai Ran. Aku... Sudah tidak menaruh perasaan khusus apapun pada Gadis yang tangannya tengah kupegang ini.

Kakiku melangkah jauh. Keberanianku membuat aku mendadak berani untuk berlari meninggalkan Ran. _Kalau aku tidak mencintainya.. Aku hanya menyayanginya ya? Apakah.. Rasa Cintaku itu..._

 _Berpindah pada orang lain?_

Akan kujawab pertanyaan itu. Kakiku terus berlari, mencari keberadaan Gadis yang mungkin menjadi tempat Cintaku berada.

* * *

"Selamat Tinggal, Duniaku..."

 _Cras._ Darah membanjir deras dari lenganku.

Rasanya hangat ya... Rasanya nyaman ketika tubuhku diselimuti warna merah.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kepalaku mulai dipenuhi bintik bintik hitam yang akan menelanku kedalam kegelapan. Aku tidak takut, karena selama ini aku sudah hidup dalam kegelapan.

"Miyano! Miyaaano!" sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenali terdengar jelas di telingaku.

 _Ah, aku bisa mendengar suaranya disaat saat terakhirku... Apakah ini semua akibat dari Imajinasiku sangat tinggi ini sedang mempermainkanku?_

 _Namun mawar hitam tidaklah berimajinasi._

Shinichi Kudou memang berada disini. Memegang payung, dan menangis lirih melihat keadaanku..

"Miyano.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriaknya frustasi. Ia memeluk tubuhku yang sudah kehilangan tenaga.

"Kumohon Miyano, Hiduplah kembali.." Suaranya mulai samar. Air Mata terus merebak dari Maniknya.

"Kau tak pantas menangis untukku." tanganku masih memiliki tenaga untuk mengelus air matanya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu lama untuk bersama Ran.. Iya kan? Kudou-Kun." Air Mata memenuhi wajah lawan bicaraku.

"Aku tidak mencintai Ran!" Teriaknya. Ya ampun.. Apakah ia berbohong? Aku menaruh sedikit harapanku.. Padanya. Namun semua sudah terjadi. Darahku mulai mengurang secara drastis, membuat wajahku memucat dan pandanganku mulai mengabur.

"Sayonara, Kudou-Kun..."

Kepalaku pusing. Mataku berkunang kunang. Semua Anggota tubuhku mulai kehilangan Fungsinya. Tubuhku ambruk. Berlumuran darah, namun dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahku.

"Miyanooo!"

* * *

Keheningan senejak, disaat aku menatap Shinichi Kudou tampak sangat sangat menyesalkan kematianku.

Sang Detektif menangis diatas jasadku... Batinku pelan.

 _Apakah ia menyukaiku? Atau.. itu hanyalah sekedar rasa sedih saat orang yang berjasa baginya itu pergi?_

Aku perlahan mendekatinya. Aku tau, ia tak bisa melihatku. Namun biarlah aku yang bisa merasakan keberadaannya yang nyata, berbeda dengan _Sang Mawar Hitam._

Aku terus duduk disana, melihat Shinichi Kudou yang terus menerus meratapi Kematianku, maupun saat ia memeluk nisanku dengan eratnya sambil terisak, disaat orang lain telah pergi karena Upacara Pemakamanku telah selesai. Semua orang telah berusaha untuk membujuk Shinichi, termasuk kekasihnya. Namun ia tetap berdiam di Nisanku.. 'Apakah ia benar benar menyesali kematianku?' Batinku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shiho..." Ia berbisik diantara Isakannya.

 _ah... Apakah seseorang yang sudah mati bisa merona? Apakah artinya..._

 _Perasaanku terbalas?_

 _Sang Mawar Hitam.. Untuk pertama kalinya.. Tersenyum lembut._

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Shinichi." Manik Sapphire Shinichi melebar. Apakah ia mendengar bisikanku? Senyum lembut kembali terukir dari bibirku.

Aku kembali pulang, ke tempat aku seharusnya berada. Mendadak, Shinichi juga menatap Langit. _Jadi memang ia merasakan Keberadaan Mawar Hitam disisinya..._

'Aku tau Shiho, kau akan selalu menjagaku dari atas bukan?' bisik Shinichi. Ia bangkit dari Nisanku, sambil mengusap air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

'Aku akan menjagamu.. Shinichi.' bisikku pelan.

* * *

OMG Oneshoot apa iniii?! ? ._.

Maafkan Sherry telah nerbitin Karya aneh ini ?

Review / Fav untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku? :D

Sherry Miya Sherry J Loyard


End file.
